The Worst Things Never Happen
by Ezabelle Cervantes
Summary: AU Darkspawn Chronicles. What if the Architect grew weary of the struggles against the mental slavery of the Archdemon? What if he fought back, by using five young men, brutally transformed from humans to diety, to bring down endless rule of the Old Gods?


_In the beginning there was darkness, a substantial lack of life, light and other such meager happinesses. There was only The Call and the furious song of The Father, their God, the unending pulse of command that drove them to madness. They strove to resurrect the call but they hated it, wanted to taint it but even after the tainting the song still hurt them, twisting in their souls until their outward appearance was a perfect rendition of their inns turmoil. This went on for many centuries, generations of soldiers being bred with the simple mission of destruction. _

_But one believed, and He believed that His brethren, His trapped children were worth so much more than slavery and destruction and so He took aside a few of His blood-lusting sons and daughters, bringing to them a cup of ancient power, of legend and they, the children, drank from it and no longer did they hear the tainted song of the God. And so with this magical chalice He brought intelligence to the ranks of His people, and soon they lost the desire for the old Gods no longer being driven solely on the song of the Gods, no longer needing it for a purpose. _

The babe squalls in Grenger's hands, curling her claws over his pale pink body, to keep the babe close to her chest. She could heard the Hunters, the mortalkind that plague the planet with their ideals and hate, ignorance and Their prejudice of her people. Granger was one of the Chosen, borne of the Mothers with an exceptional beauty. She stands a little over 7 feet in height with a toned body, a blue-ish purple tinge to her skin, wild black hair and eyes the color of a fire spun ruby. She and her sisters resembled human women the most, speaking the human tongue easily because they lacked the fangs that the rest of their dark brothers and sisters were born with. Her metal legs sparked up along the stone wall of the mortal King's palace, using her metal clawed hand as leverage to maneuver her and the babe from the grasp of the mortal knight-Hunters.

This had been a risky mission, a suicide to enter such a protect mortal settlement, to steal a babe from the teat of it's mother. She cradled the babe closer, humming into his hair to calm him. Granger flees into the forest, feeling the Song of her brothers to welcome back underground, into safety.

As she descends, the earth is restored from their entry point and the babe screams all the louder as darkness consumes them, the heady and musky smell of wet earth like a comforting mother, wrapping her arms around Granger, welcoming her home.

"Hush, little one, you are safe now. No more running." The darkspawn says softly, trying to silence the sobbing babe. She strokes her human fingers through his silky sandy hair, marveling at the feel of it. As they reach the enclave, her honor guard disbands and Grenger takes the winding path to the Father's quarters.

"Father, I do not know how to make it stop crying!" The Architect gives her a quick smile as he moves to his daughter, to the small babe in her arms. It's small fat face was wet with tears and direct, small fingers curled into tinier fists.

"You have pupped recently, yes Grenger?" The Architect asks, so the female nods. She had just given birth to her first daughter.

"I believe he is hungry, child, you should feed him. Give him your breast to suckle, begin the induction. Soon he will your son in blood." the Architect stated to Grenger, who stared quizzically down at the child.

"Do you think he will take the milk, Father?" Grenger asks, watching the scrunched up sobbing face, and freed one of her breasts from it's confines, guiding the infants head to her breast. There was a small jerk and the boy began to drink from her, the feeling that bloomed inside her was protectiveness and possessiveness - "Look! He takes to it quickly, doesn't he?"

The Architect chuckles and touches his daughters shoulder, "We've so much to plan for him, such a future awaits him." Grenger nods, and the Architect continues with a thoughtful tone. "We will be our salvation from the Human horde, and we will take back the lands that are ours. No longer will we be slayed by marauding knights. No more will we be forced to live in darkness and to feast upon dead things. We will make our utopia, Grenger, if it means wiping away the stain of humanity forever!"


End file.
